The queen is gone
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: "En el ajedez la reina es la figura que protege al rey, audaz e intimidante. La realeza verdadera es casi lo mismo,pues es la reina quien pone el orden a favor del rey. Sin embargo, a veces la gente olvida que cuando la reina es lastimada...el Rey tiende enfadarse. Y tu no quieres enfadar al rey, especialmente no al que maneja a la mafia con mano de hierro." Tomrry


Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, de ser mios…serian gays ewe.

Aclaraciones:

-dialogo-

Narración.

Alertas:

Tortura

Muerte de un personaje

Beteado por: _19'Mika-chan'91_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

.

.

.

Un hombre de rasgos aristocráticos estaba sentado en un trono, observando fijamente una pantalla, impasible.

La figura reflejada en la pantalla estaba inconsciente, pies y manos atadas con correas a las patas y apoya brazos.

Los ojos rojos del hombre brillaron con ira cuando el joven de ojos verdes levanto la cabeza de golpe y soltó un alarido de dolor.

-Le hicieron daño –siseo con voz sedosa, la persona a su lado se estremeció. Peligro – le hicieron daño, a mi _reina_ –Tom Riddle, mejor conocido en la ciudad de Hogwarts como Voldemort, el más infame líder de la mafia en siglos; estaba furioso.

-¿Cómo deberíamos proceder, mi señor? –inquirió Severus Snape, uno de los doce de su círculo interno, arrodillado respetuosamente a unos pasos de distancia del trono.

Lord Voldemort se levantó de su trono y escaneo los ansiosos rostros de sus súbditos. Antes de esbozar una siniestra sonrisa.

-Iremos a por mi reina, por supuesto. Todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino debe _morir –_ Bellatrix Lestrange, una de las más fieles soltó un alarido de alegría al oírlo.

Tom volvió a mirar la pantalla, donde la escena se repetía una y otra vez, y juró.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba parado al lado de Alastor Moody y el Ministro de la ciudad Cornelius Fudge.

Frente a ellos, cubierto de harapos ensangrentados, brazos y piernas firmemente atados en la silla eléctrica se encontraba Harry James Potter sonriendo y con sus ojos verdes oscurecidos.

-Mi hijo, por favor ayúdanos. Me asegurare de que nadie te haga daño –los ojos brillantes de Albus estaban fijos en el hombre de veinte años.

-Él va a estar enfadado –canturreo Harry ignorando con descaro a los tres hombre, su expresión convirtiéndose en una enferma y enamorada – él va a matarte –soltó una risita fijando sus ojos en Albus.

-Habla, di sus planes y su ubicación –ordeno Alastor finalmente perdiendo la paciencia. Presionando el botón del control en sus manos, causando que Harry gritara de agonía.

-Nunca –jadeo Harry una vez el dolor se calmó, cerro los puños y se estiro hacia el frente – solo espera ojoloco, tu final esta tan cerca –y sonrió una vez más antes de desmayarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Harry sonrió felizmente sus brazos rodeando el cuello del hombre que amaba. Las manos de Tom acariciaron sus desnudas caderas con calma mientras que sus ojos rojos admiraban a su amante._

 _-Tan hermoso –murmuró viendo las marcas rojizas cubriendo todo el cuerpo de Harry, así como su brillante rostro._

 _-Tan tuyo –ronroneo el más joven restregándose en su regazo –mataría por ti, lo haría todo por ti, mi rey –los brillantes ojos de Harry se clavaron en los de Voldemort._

 _-¿Morirás por mí? –inquirió el mayor de los dos._

 _-Absolutamente- respondió el más joven sin dudar._

.-.-.-.-.

Voldemort abrió los ojos cuando sintió la frialdad a su lado, y la ira regreso.

Harry no estaba. Su reina no estaba.

Sus ojos vagaron por toda la habitación, decorada en verde, negro y rojo. Los colores favoritos de Harry.

Los muebles de acebo que Harry escogió, sus fotos pegadas por todos lados, su ropa, su aroma, los pequeños caprichos que le exigió. El trono que se encontraba a pocos pies de la cama, donde Harry amaba sentarse. La corona con la que a menudo desfilaba desnudo para provocarlo.

La alfombra persa donde Harry dormitaba cuando él estaba ocupado.

Harry.

Harry.

 _Harry._

 _Su Harry._

Se levantó despacio, la sabana roja deslizándose por su torso desnudo, pantalones apenas colgando de sus caderas.

Su cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices, largas, gruesas, producto de su juventud conflictiva y sus largas batallas de supremacía.

Sus tatuajes, numerosos y llenos de significado. La serpiente en su espalda el símbolo de la Mafia, la serpiente y la calavera en su brazo su símbolo propio que todos sus subordinados poseían. La pistola en su antebrazo derecho, el nombre de Harry encima de su corazón, el trébol tatuado en su mano, el fénix en su costado derecho.

El anillo de su familia en su dedo corazón, el relicario roto descansando en el escritorio. El relicario que él le entrego a Harry.

Tom entrecerró los ojos y fue directo al baño.

Mientras se duchaba, recordó cuando había conocido a Harry.

El joven había sido un pasante en el psiquiátrico en el que se encontraba recluido. Tom lo había deseado desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Hermoso, fuerte y con un fuego tan atrayente en sus ojos.

Harry lo amaba pero su moral le hizo resistirse, Tom lo _quería tanto_. Un pequeño alboroto fue suficiente para mantenerlo en una habitación del hospital, su habilidad con el electroshock fue suficiente para limpiar su linda cabecita de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera él. Solo locura y su enfermizo amor. Al principio fue un juego atrayente, pero cuando Harry se atravesó sobre una balacera para protegerlo sin dudar un solo segundo el negro corazón de Tom latió con fuerza.

Y supo que nunca dejaría ir a Harry, mataría a todo el que intentara hacerlo.

Sus ojos rojos brillaron posesivamente.

Harry volvería. Costara lo que costara.

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Severus Snape avanzaba a paso rápido por los pasillos del psiquiátrico, su bata blanca contrastando con su ropa negra, a su lado una enfermera rubia correteaba para alcanzarlo.

Un poco más, ah ahí.

-Lovegood, ya sabes que hacer –la rubia asintió con la cabeza antes de que el hombre desapareciera en una esquina ella avanzo hacia el centro de comando y entro.

Ronald Weasley, el hombre a cargo en ese momento, estaba loco por ella a pesar de estar casado con una de las doctoras del hospital.

Y si necesitaba acostarse con él para salvar a su reina que así sea.

-Hola Ron –ronroneo Luna, desabotonando su blusa.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Snape sonrió cuando escucho los exagerados gemidos de Luna, claramente la chica sabia como actuar.

Cuando ella alcanzo un particularmente tono alto supo que estaba hecho y levanto la muñeca rodeada por una pequeña pulsera con un botón. Un transmisor.

-Mi señor, la puerta está abierta –sonrió con salvajismo cuando escucho el corto asentimiento de su jefe.

Minutos después Luna salio con la falda cubierta de sangre y los pechos al aire.

-Bonito –elogio y la chica sonrió antes de ponerse la blusa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry levanto la cabeza, mientras que su carcelero de turno, Kingsley, parecía ansioso. Un ruido se escuchaba afuera.

-Tonks, ve a ver –le dijo a la chica de pelo rosa que se encontraba a su lado, ella asintió y corrió hacia la puerta pero tan pronto la abrió cayó fulminada por un balazo directo en su frente.

- _Tom_ –el necesitado susurro de Harry fue recompensado con la aparición del hombre vestido de negro. Tom Riddle estaba aquí.

Su amante vino a buscarlo. Kingsley fue derribado en menos de un suspiro por Bellatrix a la vez que Tom avanzaba a zancadas hacia Harry que se retorcía en su lugar, sus ojos fijos en Tom.

-Harry –inhalo Riddle, deshaciéndose de los molestos bloqueos y abrazando al joven. Harry sollozo aferrándose a Tom.

-Me alejaron de ti. No quise. Luche –los brillantes ojos de Harry estaban llenos de lágrimas. Su loca mente susurrándole que Tom estaba enfadado.

-Lo sé, y no permitiré que te vuelvan a alejar de mí. Si tengo que encerrarte para que no pase lo hare –prometió con voz suave y apretándolo con fuerza. Aliviado de tener su calor de vuelta a sus brazos.

-Mi señor –Bellatrix llamo con la pistola apuntando directo a la puerta donde Albus Dumbledore y Moody estaban parados. Rodolphus, marido de Bella, apunto a los intrusos.

-Maestro, la orden –pidió el mortifago.

-Mátalo, mátalo, mátalo –exigió Harry borrando sus lágrimas con su puño, su rostro oscurecido de la ira –me hizo daño. Mátalo.

-Como desees, mi reina –ronroneo Tom llevando la mano a su bolsillo y sacando una colt. Dos disparos después ambos se encontraban muertos y Harry besándolo en agradecimiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Voldemort abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió su lado frio de nuevo.

 _Harry._

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera sentir la ira y la ansiedad, sus ojos caparon a una figura delgada de cabello negro.

Harry estaba allí, sentado en el trono, sus heridas sanadas. Su flexible cuerpo desnudo cubierto de mordidas, y la corona en su cabeza. Tom sonrió sentándose en la cama.

-Despertaste- Harry sonrió con felicidad desde su cómoda posición. Los ojos rojos de Tom brillaron ante el panorama. La habitación parecía completa de nuevo con su hermoso amante de regreso.

-¿Qué haces allí? –pregunto levantándose y caminando con lentitud en su dirección.

-Esperar –respondió con simpleza alzando la vista cuando Tom se paró frente a él, su excitación despertando.

-¿Esperar que? –pregunto, estremeciéndose cuando una de las manos de Harry acaricio su pene.

-...A que vengas por mi –sonrió con lujuria antes de abrir su boca y saborearlo.

-…Yo siempre iré a por ti –juro Tom echando la cabeza hacia atrás y gimiendo.

Ambos lo sabían, Tom nunca dejaría ir a Harry, y Harry moriría sin Tom.

Tan simple, tan fácil y tan perturbador como sonaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Adivinen quien vio suicide squad :v

 **ATENCION:**

 **Este tipo de relación no es buena, es abusiva e insana. No puedes depender de nadie, no puedes ser aislado, no poder morir o matar por una persona.**

 **Este tipo de relación se considera como síndrome de Estocolmo. No permitas que eso ocurra y no lo veas con buenos ojos.**

 **Esto fue hecho solo con fines creativos.**

Siempre quise hacer una historia de Harry loco y totalmente dependiente de Tom. Bueno aquí esta. En forma de one shot, quizá algún día amplíe esta historia :v

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


End file.
